


The Deal

by bloodgulch_babe



Series: Most Adorable Family ft Teacher!Wash, Tucker, & Junior [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kitty Stickers, M/M, Mute Junior, Teacher Wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodgulch_babe/pseuds/bloodgulch_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you give my kid drugs?”</p>
<p>Wash stared at him. “What.”</p>
<p>“Did you give Junior drugs? Is that why he won’t show me what’s in the bag?” Tucker accused.</p>
<p>“I did not give your five year old child drugs, Tucker. Oh my god,” Wash buried his face in his hands</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>[Or where Tucker thinks his boyfriend is dealing drugs to his son]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

“This stays a secret between us,” Wash said as he slid the brown bag over to Junior.

Junior nodded before opening the bag just enough to see inside before he closed it and reached down to pick up his backpack. He opened it and slid the bag into his bag.

“Remember not to let your dad know,” Wash said.

Both failed to notice said father walking into the kitchen a second later.

“Whatcha got there?” Tucker questioned; heading over to Junior instead of making a beeline for the fridge. He made and attempt to look into Junior’s bag, but the five year old zipped up his bag quickly.

‘Nothing,’ he signed to his father.

Tucker frowned. “Junior, what are you hiding?”

“It’s just schoolwork,” Wash replied before Junior could. “I gave him some schoolwork.”

Tucker narrowed his eyes and looked at Wash before looking at Junior. “Junior, open up the bag.”

Junior shook his head and instead shoved his backpack under the table.

“Junior,” Tucker warned, “if there’s just schoolwork in there then let me see.”

Junior shook his head again.

“Why do you need to see it so badly?” Wash questioned. “I can confirm that it’s just schoolwork.”

Tucker stared at them for a minute before turning to focus entirely on Wash. “Did you give my kid drugs?”

Wash stared at him. “What.”

“Did you give Junior drugs? Is that why he won’t show me what’s in the bag?” Tucker accused.

“I did not give your five year old child drugs, Tucker. Oh my god,” Wash buried his face in his hands. “Junior, just show him what’s in the bag.”

Junior nodded and grabbed his backpack. He pulled out the brown bag and handed it to Tucker.

Tucker opened the bag and pulled out it’s continents before staring at them with a look of utter confusion on his face. “Six books of kitten stickers?” He looked up at his son and boyfriend. “Why?”

“They’re the reason I’m still here,” Wash said.

“What?” Tucker frowned.

“Junior said it would be okay for us to date if I gave him extra kitten stickers!” Wash further explained.

“You’re bribing my son so you can date me?” Tucker laughed. “I guess I should be glad you’re not actually bribing him with drugs.”

“I just wanted him to like me,” Wash muttered as he pressed his face back into his hands again.

“Dude, he liked you before we started dating,” Tucker pointed out. “And you do know you can’t buy happiness, right?”

Junior tapped his father’s arm. ‘He can try though.’

**Author's Note:**

> Bc everyone said Junior needed those kitty stickers


End file.
